One Reason to Smile
by MaSK-Gk
Summary: Blaine is the nerdy, shy boy infatuated by Kurt, the popular male cheerleader. What happens when one day Blaine finds Kurt's phone, and instead of giving it back he uses it to create an alter ego that will become Kurt's best friend?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is another story I left stranded in the island of the laziness but I'm bringing it back! I originally posted this in Scarves & Coffee but it's easier for me to keep all my stories in the same page. _

_Anyway, this is an idea I got after reading Little Numbers and many Cheerio!Kurt, Nerd!Blaine fics so what do you get when you combine both? _

_Please let me know what you think, I love reading all your reviews and comments aand without further ado, I hope you like it!_

* * *

First day of school, full of new scared faces, familiar faces, change of looks, and the usual chitchat all around. Across the parking lot, on different spaces, we see two different cars whose owners aren't aware of each other.

Blaine is sitting on the passenger seat, looking at the entrance full of students on his new school. "I'll come pick you up at three, okay?" Blaine turned to the woman who had just spoken.

"Yeah," he nodded lightly.

The woman gave him a warm smile, "I know you're scared sweetheart," she cupped one of his cheeks on her hand, "but it'll be alright, you'll do fine. I'm sure you will."

Blaine smiled, that did comfort him a little, "Thanks mom. See you at three." He jumped out of the car with his backpack slinging over one arm, squinting his eyes a bit due to the sunlight streaking over his eyes, it wouldn't be such a hard hit hadn't he be using glasses, unfortunately his sight didn't allow that. He pushed the thick frames back in place using his index finger. He turned around to wave goodbye to his mother, she waved back and Blaine didn't have other option but to walk towards the front doors. He was focusing on not standing out so much he didn't even look at the other students around him, more specifically, a boy getting out of a Navigator.

* * *

Kurt parked in the free space, he had intended to arrive early so it wouldn't be so hard to find a free space, however he couldn't just rush his thorough morning skin care routine, then his hair needed as much treatment and finally, his clothes couldn't just be worn with just any other garment. Alas, he had to take his time in order to get ready for school. Plus, it was the first day; probably the only day when you feel so much excitement around, which it wears off by the second day.

He saw his friend Mercedes heading to the front doors, "Mercedes!" He shouted from the driver's seat and waved to get her attention. She smiled and deviated to where Kurt was. He jumped out of the car with a huge smile on his face; he had barely seen her over the summer and missed her so much. The two divas hugged tightly, unaware of the nerdy kid that had passed just next to them.

They linked their arms together as they walked towards the school entrance, exchanging the typical small talk you have with a friend after spending a summer apart. They found their lockers, right next to each other.

"So, are you trying out for the Cheerios this year?" Mercedes asked.

"I hadn't thought about it," Kurt was slightly confused, "why? Are you?"

"Maybe," Mercedes shrugged, "I heard coach Sylvester is looking for singers this year. We should give it a try!"

"You're insane…besides how do you even know that? It's the first day!" Kurt said as he took the supplies he'd be using for his first class.

"Social networks, Kurt! People talk, rumors are spread…" Mercedes closed her locker.

"Okay, even if it is true that she's looking for singers, what are we going to do on the Cheerios? We can't do stunts." Kurt slammed his locker shut.

"Please, you learn fast, you're light and I'm sure you're strong enough to lift one of the crazy thin girls."

"What about you?"

"Can't do much stunts when I'm rocking the house with my voice." They both laughed.

"You are one of a kind, Mercedes." He smiled at her. She smiled back, before they could say anything else, the bell rang.

"See you at lunch?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure." They waved goodbye and each headed to their first class. For Kurt that class was AP English, he found the designated classroom and opened the door with a sigh, not knowing what was expecting him on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

_An update so soon? Well yes, first I'm gonna post all the chapter I have written already and then I'll keep working on it. I just want to know first if it's likeable, since my ideas aren't always the best but I don't know so tell me waht you think!_

* * *

Blaine was the first one in the classroom; he sat on his favorite spot, front row, right in the middle. That way he never missed a detail and it was close to the teacher's desk. He waited patiently for the room to get fill slowly by students until the teacher arrived. Blaine's heart raced when he saw the tall man carrying a stack of papers, "_Syllabi,_" he thought and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see what was written in them, which topics they would be discussing throughout the school year. It was a great beginning.

* * *

When Kurt opened the door, he certainly didn't expect to see the classroom already full with students, he was sure he hadn't walked _that_ slowly, still when the teacher looked up to see him, he didn't seem upset, in fact the teacher smiled to Kurt and motioned him to go inside. Kurt smiled back but it faded away once he saw the only seat left was on the front row, he really didn't like the front row but he just shrugged it off.

* * *

"_Wow_," was all Blaine could think when that boy had entered the classroom, he had never seen anyone like him, "_Snap out of it, Anderson, it's not like you have a shot,_" he shook his head, he couldn't afford getting distracted, especially not by a boy who wouldn't even give him the time. When he looked up again, there he was, sitting right next to him. His eyes went wide, "_He's so close! Oh god what do I do?_" But he didn't have time to do anything, the tall teacher started talking.

"Good morning everyone, now I'm aware you don't know who I am. No, I am not a sub, but I am new to the school." He walked to whiteboard and started writing his name, "You can all call me Mr. Westfield," he turned to look at the class and smiled at them, "I hope we can all get along this year, meaning I want no troublemakers, I won't tolerate any inappropriate behavior and if I leave an assignment I expect quality, I expect work worthy of students that signed for an **advanced** class. If you don't think you'll be able to handle it, you may leave the class now." Everyone fell silent; the sudden tension in the room was palpable.

"_I am so screwed_," Kurt thought.

"_I can't wait for our first assignment!_" Blaine thought.

"Well, let's begin shall we?" Mr. Westfield walked to his desk and took the papers he was carrying earlier, "These are your syllabi; I'd recommend you to not lose them since I included the list of books we'll be studying, the assignments and the specific dates in which you'll deliver said assignments. If anything changes, I'll let you know, but for now just follow the instructions and pointers and you should be fine." As he said this, he went through the desks handing out the syllabuses to the students. There were several pages all jointed by a staple in the upper left corner.

* * *

At that point, Kurt was seriously considering running out of the classroom and beg for any other class, alas he then remembered why he signed for AP English, it looked good in college applications, he knew this was going to be hard so he made himself suck it up and deal with it.

* * *

If there was something Blaine loved more than bowties and wearing no socks, it was a good challenging class, that's why he had signed for as many AP classes as he could, cause he liked the assignments, he liked learning new things every day, he liked to be tested on his knowledge. He smiled, though when he looked at the boy sitting next to him, he assumed it wouldn't be as easy or enjoyable for him as it was for Blaine, he then hoped they would sit next to each other all year long, that way he could help that boy and they could talk and who knows, maybe Blaine would gain a friend!

* * *

When Mr. Westfield handed Kurt his syllabus, the boy said thanks and thought about giving it a quick look. It wasn't the list of books that made Kurt's mouth hang slightly open, it was the papers he would be writing about them, the teacher hadn't been kidding about the thoroughness he wanted for the assignments. There was a certain font to use, a specific size, the questions to answer (which were at least 20 on some of them) and of course, the minimum of pages. Kurt's head started to hurt just of thinking about it. He had absolutely no idea how he would survive to this class.

"Are you okay?" Kurt heard someone said by his left. He turned to see who had said the words and he saw a nerdy kid with the worst outfit Kurt had ever seen in his life; but the guy had kind eyes that expressed genuine concern.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled and nodded, "thanks." Well, the class wouldn't be so bad if he was going to have that kind of support, yeah the year was already starting to look better; maybe seating on the front row wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

Of course, only a teacher would be able to crush the dream of two boys in a second, "Now about your seats," everybody tensed even more in the room, "I'm gonna arrange your seats by name. Which means, "Mr. Westfield looked at the attendance list, "Mr. Anderson," Blaine looked up, "You'll be the lucky winner who gets the first seat!" It seemed like this teacher actually enjoyed to make their lives miserable since the bastard was smiling, practically laughing! Blaine took his stuff and reluctantly sat on the very first seat, right in front of the professor's desk. He looked in awe at the other boy, wishing his last name started with…a D? Maybe an F?

"Hummel!" Kurt looked up and was pointed to his respective seat, three rows away from the nerdy kid that went by the name of Anderson. Well that did it, Kurt officially hated that class already. Could it get worse from there?


	3. Chapter 3

_Shorter chapter, this one but now we can really get into the plot!_

* * *

The bell finally rang. Kurt gathered his things quickly and practically ran off the classroom, he couldn't bear another second with that man. He went out so fast he didn't realize there was someone wanting to talk to him. That's why Blaine only sighed in defeat as he saw Kurt rushing out the door. Blaine only wanted to let Kurt know he was there, that he would help anytime he was needed; but he let it go.

"_No,_" Blaine thought, "_you can't give up so easily. Come on, Anderson, it's the first day. You can do this!"_ He repeated to himself that last sentence over and over as he walked through the hallway looking for Kurt. A smile on his face, he was sure of this, for the first time, he felt confident.

* * *

Kurt sighed in relief once he was out, and that was only his first class! He still had the whole day ahead of presentations, more future assignments, partners, and a lot of stress, he was sure. Once he was away from the classroom, he slowed his pace as he looked for his locker, he let himself relax a little, he would need it to survive the rest of the day; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but as he opened his eyes again, he felt the ice cold liquid on his face, all he could see was the red dye number seven, and all he could hear were the laughs of the football players, "Welcome back, miss!" Karofsky shouted.

"Oh my God! Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes ran to her friend.

"I need a towel…and a moisturizer." Mercedes helped him walk to the girls' bathroom, being used to the "slushie treatment" too, she already had a soft towel in her backpack along with her emergency clothes.

"Did you bring an extra shirt?" she asked as she cleaned Kurt's face.

"Yes, I got everything…" Kurt tried to hide the frustration in his tone, but he failed.

Mercedes caught it and with a shrug said, "There's always the Cheerios." She let that sentence linger there as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Blaine thought he had missed him again, he couldn't find him and he needed to get ready for his next class, he hated being late. But life seemed to smile to him again, right when he was walking to his locker there he was, in front of the announcements board, next to Kurt was a smaller girl with dark hair. Blaine didn't recognize her so naturally he got nervous again and hesitated. That's when the smile vanished; Kurt and the girl were already walking away.

"No," Blaine said, he hurried but came to a stop when he saw the sign-up sheet. It had a very professional design and it was for the cheerleading squad; there were several names listed there already but none of them mattered, only the last one that hit him like a slap in the face bringing him back to reality. Only those two words: _Kurt Hummel_.


	4. Chapter 4

_One more chapter and then the faith of this fic will lay in your hands. Fun!_

* * *

_Four months later…_

It was a Friday; Kurt was walking down the hallways with his Cheerio uniform and his head up high, unafraid of bullies, slushies or name-callings. He was popular now, untouchable, and that was all that mattered.

He got a text, _Party tonight?_ He smiled at his phone, he had been to so many parties lately, he couldn't even count them anymore, and they actually wanted him there, they practically begged him to go. It was amazing and he wondered why he hadn't joined the cheerleading squad before. He waited until he was near his locker to reply, _I don't know if I can, give me the address and I'll see if I can make it._ His smile never dimmed, he loved being a diva and he loved that everyone else just played along with him, it was only a matter of minutes till he got the text with the address for the party.

"Anyone interesting?" Kurt looked up to see who had spoken, it was Mercedes.

"Oh no one, just another party invitation." He said like it was no big deal, but Mercedes knew he was so excited he could be jumping up and down and screaming.

"Did you accept?"

"Not yet, I said that I'd go if I could." He said with a smug smile.

"Are you busy?"

"No that's the best part, I'm not actually doing anything!" He was laughing now…laughing alone, "What's the matter?"

"I don't like this, Kurt. That's not who you are."

"Of course it is! I just never got the chance to bring up this side of me." She still didn't look very convinced. "How about this, we show up at the party for a while and then we spent the rest of the night at my place?" Kurt looked hopeful now, he didn't like to see Mercedes like that.

She smiled, "Okay, but won't I look a little funny at this party? I don't exactly fit in anymore."

"Oh nonsense! You were an amazing Cheerio and will always be remembered and besides…you're going with me." That did it, she was laughing now with him until the bell rang. They started walking together, "Why did you quit anyways?"

"Couldn't say no to my tots!" They laughed again until they had to part ways, each to their own class.

Kurt sat in the back, where his seat was. As soon as he was seated he took out his cell phone and started texting, he didn't even care Mr. Westfield was already inside of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone," he said as he set his things on the desk, Mr. Westfield was usually in a good mood but he was easy to flip off. "Please everyone take your syllabi, I wanna discuss your next assignment." Everybody obeyed, well everyone but Kurt, he was more into his conversation, but of course Mr. Westfield would notice. "Mr. Hummel I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, I'm sure it's very amusing but must I remind you the class has already started, so if you'd be so kind of putting away your device and take out your syllabus, unless of course, you're looking for a nice time in detention."

"Sorry." Kurt did as he was told, kind of. He did take out the pages Mr. Westfield asked for but he started doodling on them with his pen, he kept the phone on his lap and was more careful when it was his turn to reply.

"Alright, your next assignment consists of reading two books, which is due in two weeks." Blaine knew exactly which assignment the professor was referring to, it was actually the one he'd be waiting for ever since he read the whole syllabus.

The reason why he was anxiously looking forward to this particular assignment was simple, it was a pair assignment, meaning they would have to choose a partner. It was a must, no exceptions, and that's where Blaine came in. He had already many scenarios in his head of how he would ask Kurt to work with him, but it would be tricky since they had never spoken, that kid had gained so much popularity in so little time.

"I'm going to give you two options for this one and then you're going to vote for whichever you prefer. First one is to change it to a solo assignment, which means you'd have to read only one book and write a five page report for it or keep it like it is, with a partner." The class was quiet, they knew the catch was coming, it seemed too easy, "Of course, the first option comes with a pretty and shiny test." A few students grunted, they knew it was too good to be true.

Kurt snorted, "I knew it."

This didn't escape Mr. Westfield, "Problem, Hummel? Maybe you'd like to read two books on your own and still take the test."

Everyone was staring at Kurt now, "No, I'd rather have an enema." Nobody could believe he had just said that, and it hadn't been to any teacher, it had been to Mr. Westfield, the professor that enjoyed the most watching his students suffer.

The professor smiled, that was never good, "Everyone, Mr. Hummel here just made the decision by himself. Please write down, the assignment will be due next week, you'll have to read two books and the bonus test!" He said that as if they had all won a prize, "But just so you don't think I'm the mean guy here, I'll still let you choose a partner."

Blaine celebrated in silence, he was afraid they would have to do it on their own; he still would've been okay with it, but now he could do the report with Kurt, help him study and just spend time with him, that was all he wanted.

"Oh," Mr. Westfield said with another smile, "and I'll be choosing your partners."

After that, Mr. Westfield actually gave them the rest of the period while he chose the partners for the assignment. Blaine didn't care anymore, his dreams were already beyond crushed, it was as if life was against him talking to Kurt, like it would mess with the balance of the planet or something like that…

…or maybe not. There it was, laying there and practically shining in Kurt's desk. Kurt's cell phone. Blaine looked around, no one seemed to notice it; Kurt must've left so fast he forgot his own phone. Blaine didn't know why, he didn't think about it, he just did it. He quickly took the phone and put it in his pocket and left the classroom trying to act normal.

* * *

Kurt rushed to Coach Sylvester's office, he had received a text from another cheerio letting him know Sue wanted to see him ASAP, it had actually been convenient how Mr. Westfield let them go earlier than usual. He knocked and then opened the door, "You called?"

"Take a seat." She took her glasses off, she must've been writing on her journal, Kurt thought. Kurt sat in front of her desk, "Porcelain it has come to my attention that your grades have been slipping notoriously in the past months."

"What?" Kurt was shocked, how could that had happened?

"According to this report I stole from Principal Figgins' office, you're failing Math, Biology, Chemistry and on the edge of French."

"What, French? But that's impossible!"

"Have you actually attended?" That's when it hit him, he hadn't, because it just seemed so easy to him, he only did the assignments when he remembered. "Listen, I'm really sorry to do this because I need your lady voice to win Nationals, but if you don't step up your game, I'm gonna have to remove you from the Cheerios."

And just like that Kurt saw his whole world crumbling in front of him, that was the one thing he couldn't lose, he saw it, going back to his old life, to the slushie facials, to being pushed against the lockers. He couldn't accept it, he wouldn't, there had to be something he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the last pre-written chapter! _

* * *

"No, please! There must be something I can do…"

"If you can get at least a B on all four classes, you're still in."

"How do I do that?" At this point he would do practically anything.

Coach Sylvester shrugged, "Porcelain, I don't care if you bribe some Asian kid to do all your homework or if you steal the answers, as long as you can score a B, it's the same to me."

Kurt nodded, he was decided, "I will."

And how he would do that? Kurt had no idea.

That night, Blaine invited his friends over his house. They were all scattered around his bedroom: Blaine was sitting in front of his desk, Nick on a chair next to him, Jeff lying down on the bed, Trent sitting next to Jeff and reading a magazine, Thad on the other side of Blaine and David just standing on a corner.

"So," Jeff was the first to talk after Blaine had shared the events of that day, "you found his phone and you don't know what to do with it, right?" Blaine nodded. "Why don't you just give it back?" Jeff shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought but I'm not gonna see him until Monday, what am I gonna do until then?" Blaine looked around through his thick glasses, hoping one of his friends had an answer.

"How about," Nick was the next one to talk, "you call him."

"Great and how is he going to call him if he has his phone with him?" asked David as he made his way next to the window to press his back against it.

"Doesn't he have his house number there?" Nick asked to Blaine.

"I don't know, I haven't really checked anything." Blaine shrugged.

"So you've just played around with the thing all day?" Thad asked.

"No, of course not." Blaine said, almost looking offended, "It was ringing like crazy so I turned it off and I've had it in my pocket while I did my homework and all."

"Wait, so it's turned off right now?" Jeff said almost jumping out of the bed.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah but this isn't really helping me, what should I do with this?"

"Turn it on." Trent said without even looking away from his magazine, "You're gonna have to do it anyway if you want to return it before Monday." Blaine knew his friend was right but he still wasn't sure.

"What if there's something really private?"

"Of course there is!" said David, "It's a personal phone of course is full of private things, phone numbers, texts…You practically have this guy's entire social life in your hands."

"Kurt."

"What?"

"His name is Kurt."

"Whatever. The point is he's probably looking for this device right now, and if we don't hurry, he'll report it as stolen. So you gotta do something and fast."

It all came to that then, Blaine had to do the right thing and call someone close to Kurt so he could get his phone back.

"You know, you can stare at it all you want, you still have to turn it on." Blaine jumped when he heard Trent's voice.

"Right." Blaine pushed the button without a second thought, it seemed like forever while he was waiting for the home screen to appear. The first thing he noticed was the wallpaper, it was a picture of Kurt and some other cheerleaders; he stared at it for a couple of seconds, then sighed and asked to his friends, "Now what?"

Everyone went quiet for a while just looking at each other, then they all started talking at the same time, Blaine could only understand a few lines here and there:

"Look at the pictures!"

"Phone numbers first!"

"Notes! The notes!"

"..and if you accidentally look at any of his texts don't panic!"

"…you can find out about him that way…"

"…what if he's a psycho or something? That's something you wanna know…"

"…just pretend you didn't see anything…"

"…throw it outside the window!"

"STOP!" Blaine finally had it, everyone shut up immediately, "Thank you. Now, _one by one_ tell me what I should do next."

All the boys stared at each other; Nick raised his hand as if asking permission to talk, Blaine motioned him to go ahead.

"Well, _I_ think, that you should just go through his contacts, and search for someone who would help you get the phone back to Kurt."

"Except that, from what Blaine has told us," Thad was talking now, "Kurt is one of the most popular kids in school, he's ought to have billions of friends listed there, how are we gonna know which one is really close to him?"

Everyone considered this for a moment.

Trent rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh for Heaven's sake," everyone looked at him, "I don't care what you do or how you do it, but if you don't do _anything_ in the next ten seconds, by all these skinny twigs with fancy clothes on this magazine, I will do it myself!" All the guys just stared at Trent, no one really knew what to say, "And it will not be pretty!"

All eyes focused on Blaine then, waiting to see his next move.

That's when they heard a sound coming from the phone.

"What was that?" Thad asked.

"I don't know," answered Blaine, "it doesn't say anything so it's not a text or a call."

"It's an email." Now everyone looked at Jeff, "Dude, I recognize that sound when I hear it, he just got an email."

"Should I…?"

"Gimme that!" Trent snatched the device from Blaine's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"What you don't clearly have the balls to do!" Nobody argued with him, they were smart enough to stay off of Trent's bad side.

"Hang on…give me the phone Trent! ...please?" Jeff spoke and once the phone was handed to him, he started looking for something. "Got it!" he said after a while.

"What?" Blaine was anxious now.

Jeff showed him the phone, "_That_ my friend, is Kurt's email address."

"…Okay…"

"Don't you get it? You can talk to him now!"

"That's actually pretty smart." David acknowledged.

"Thank you."

"Alright, but how…?"

"Well you got an email address don't you?"

"Of course I do…"

"So what's the problem then?"

"I-I…What would I say?"

"Hi, I'm Blaine, I found your phone?" Nick said.

"He doesn't even know who I am…"

"Well now he will!" Thad chimed in. Blaine still looked skeptical though.

"What's the problem? This is the perfect conversation starter, now you have a great excuse to start talking to him!" Jeff was baffled now.

"_But what if he doesn't like me?"_Blaine thought, he really was scared of that possibility.

He didn't say it aloud though, instead he asked, "So what, do I just say "hey you forgot your phone and I have it?" Just like that?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Trent asked Blaine.

"I got one." Jeff said. Then without further ado, he walked to Blaine's computer and logged on a website.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked, Jeff didn't realize who it was.

"We're gonna use Wes' account to talk to Kurt, he will never know who is it from, it's perfect!"

"But…what if Wes checks his email?" David inquired, "He does need it for school you know?"

"That's why we're using IM!" Jeff said as if it was so obvious. "Besides, he's busy with "college stuff", he's barely on lately."

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine wasn't so sure of Jeff's idea.

"Dude, he hasn't been on in months, trust me." And just like he that, he added Kurt's email. "

"He's not even online." Blaine said, but Jeff hadn't listened, he was already already typing.

"_Hey there, guess who forgot his phone in class today and guess who has it now." _Thad had read that message out loud.

"That doesn't sound like me." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the point."

"That's your brilliant idea?" David couldn't believe it, "Blaine passing out as another person?"

"You know I think it might actually work." Blaine said, when David stared at him like he was crazy, Blaine returned him an "I know, I can't believe it either" look.

"I know right? Then you can setup a time and place, then Blaine sweeps in, returns the phone, then BAM he's a hero and Kurt loves him forever. It's okay, you can hold your applause."

"Looks like someone replied." Nick pointed a finger at the screen. Blaine just stared blankly at the screen, this was really happening.

* * *

_So what do you think? Yes? No? You would need to read more? Please let me know!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, so far there's only one person that thinks I should continue-actually, I already had this chapter-so here it is!_

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to do, he was freaking out because his phone and him were an inseparable force, was that how it felt to have a missing child? And Mercedes would come to pick him over before the—wait, Mercedes…she would know what to do! He waited for her impatiently and jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Kurt!" She looked stunning as always and Kurt was so glad to see her, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me…" He was about to check out the address again…which was in his phone. Damn it! He turned to see her again, "We need to talk."

Kurt dragged Mercedes to his room and shares the whole story, everything that happened at English, Coach Sylvester's warning and how she found out his phone was lost.

After he was done, all Mercedes could reply was, "YOU LOST YOUR PHONE?"

"Shhhh! Did you want to scream any louder?"

Mercedes ignored that comment, "How did it happen?"

"I don't know!" Kurt was freaking out again, he sighed and sat next to Mercedes on his bed, "I had everything there, Mercedes. Everything. Even things people aren't supposed to see!"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt was embarrassed but the only way Mercedes could fully help him was if she understood the whole story first, "I use it as a journal." He whispered.

Mercedes couldn't hear what he had said "What?"

"It's my journal!"

Mercedes was flabbergasted, "Are you serious?"

Kurt took one of his pillows and placed it over his face to muffle his voice, "Oh my God! What am I going to do?"

"First," Mercedes straightened up, "You gotta relax." She made Kurt take a deep breath, "Now, you don't know who took it or if somebody took it, maybe it's in the school's box of Lost & Found."

"Great, so that's my best hope? To not see my phone until Monday in a worn out, stinky box?"

"No, your best hope is to see your phone again." This is why Kurt loved Mercedes; she was about the only person that could put him in place.

Kurt sighed, "So what do I do."

"Why don't you check your emails? Maybe someone you know found it." Mercedes shrugged.

"You mean someone that knows me." He smirked but he only got an eye roll from Mercedes, who still thought it was ridiculous the way Kurt was acting.

Kurt ran to his laptop and took it with him to the bed so they could both check if there was any news involving his phone. Just then he saw a message alert. They were both confused.

"Someone AIM'd me."

"You still have AIM?"

Kurt ignored her question; he read the message and felt hopeful again. "Oh god, what do I reply?"

Mercedes told him what to write next.

* * *

"_Oh really, and what do you plan to do with it?"_

The nerdy boys were all impressed.

"Reply to him, reply!" Blaine rushed Jeff.

"I'm typing, man!"

"It's gonna be a long night." Nick stated.

"I'll bring the snacks." David offered before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"_I'm gonna make you a deal."_

Both Kurt and Mercedes went, "Oooh!"

* * *

"_And what deal would that be?"_

"Yes, what deal would that be?" Blaine smacked Jeff in the arm.

"Hang on," Jeff replied with patience.

* * *

"_I will give you your phone back."_

"_Uh-huh…"_

"_I wanna know everything about you, Kurt Hummel."_

* * *

"His name is Kurt Hummel, right?" Jeff asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded and Jeff did the same after.

The conversation went on for awhile, with Kurt and Mercedes lying on their stomach and eating chips on one side of the screen; on the other side, the Warblers cracking jokes, teasing Blaine and eating junk food. All was fun and games until the boys heard a knock on the door, they went quiet and turned to see who it was and whether they were in trouble or not.

Cooper's head appeared in the doorway, "Hey guys, it's not like I don't love a good party," his voice was nice and patient, everybody loved Blaine's older brother, "But it's getting late and you guys are pretty loud."

None of the boys wanted to get in trouble, in fact they weren't used to it so they took that as their cue to leave. They said goodbye to Blaine and wished them luck, even Jeff was leaving now.

"Have fun." The blond boy smacked his hand against Blaine's shoulder was he stood up.

"Wait," Blaine was nervous again, "He just replied what am I supposed to say?"

Jeff shrugged, "I don't know." And with that, Blaine was alone.

Blaine was at a loss here, he couldn't act all cool and careless; that was the complete opposite of him. He took a deep breath and stared at the words on the screen, trying to get into character to type a good reply.

His fingers moved quickly around the keyboard, he felt satisfied with his answer. He pressed Enter and disconnected; he went to bed trying not to think about it that night, he would have plenty of time to worry in the morning.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and then back at the screen; neither of them could believe the nerve of this guy and the fact that there was nothing they could do about it.

"_So, am I getting my phone back or not?"_

"_We'll see."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, they all made me laugh and smile so much so really it means the world to me that people are even reading this. I really hope you like this next chapter, it was certainly one of my favorites to write._

* * *

Blaine had hardly any sleep that Friday night. All he could think of was the phone laying on his bedside table. He tried not to, though. He was trying to suppress that thought, to convince himself that he would talk to Kurt again in the morning, he would leave a message, yes that had to be good enough…except that it wasn't. That little bastard was practically calling him, luring him, Blaine just wanted to shut it up but at last he gave up.

With a sigh of frustration, he removed the covers from his body and reached for the device. He spun it around between his fingers a couple of times pondering if it was a good idea to break into Kurt's privacy, until he decided it was. He turned it on again and waited for the home screen to appear.

"_This is bad,"_ He thought, _"I shouldn't be doing this."_

Once Blaine started perusing around, he was unstoppable. He started with the pictures, Kurt had several folders and Blaine checked them all one by one. This was all too good he couldn't keep it to himself; he grabbed his own phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Nick!" Blaine whispered with excitement.

"_B-Blaine?"_ Obviously his friend was still sleepy and given that it was 2:00 am it was understandable, but Blaine didn't think about that. _"What's the matter?"_

"I'm checking Kurt's phone," Nick waited for him to continue, "Man he has all these pictures with different people."

"_So?"_

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know…I barely know these friends of his, and we go to the same school!"

"_Didn't you say he's a popular kid?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Well, isn't it obvious that he…"_ Nick yawned, _"would have difwrnvs…?"_

Blaine looked at his phone with concern, "What?"

"_He's popular, Blaine. Of course he will have dfwng…!"_

Blaine furrowed his brow, "Yeah you're right, I'll let you sleep now." He hung up, still not really sure of Nick's last words but he shrugged it off and continued to look at the pictures.

He dialed again.

"_Yeah?"_

"Trent, it's me Blaine."

"_Alright…"_ Trent was confused as to why would his friend be calling in the middle of the night.

"Kurt has these pictures of parties, gatherings and stuff like that with the popular kids."

"_Blaine did you call to tell me that Kurt's popular?"_ It was clear that Trent was getting angry, _"Because I will hunt you down if that's the case."_

"No, see that's the thing," Blaine left the threat aside, "He has more pictures!"

"_Blaine."_

"But they're like hidden or something…"

"_Blaine."_

"I think this the Glee club!"

"_Blaine I'm gonna smack you in the nuts with Wes' gavel until they're purple and fall off if you don't hang up the phone now and let me sleep!"_

And so Blaine hung up the phone with his shaky hands, the phone fell to his mattress and bounced a little.

Another dial.

"Thad!"

"_Who is this?"_

"Blaine."

"_Oh hi."_

"Listen, I think there's something wrong with Kurt." Blaine was worried now.

"…_who?"_

"Kurt."

"_Who's Kurt?"_

"The owner of the phone? You guys were helping me decide what to do with it."

"_Oh yeah! What about him?"_

"I think there's something wrong with him. I don't know there are these…I guess they are poems or something and they're really sad. I-I'm worried about him, Thad."

"…"

"Thad?"

"_About who?"_

"Kurt!"

"_Oh, Kurt! How is he?"_

Blaine facepalmed, "I just told you I think he's depressed!" There was no answer again, "Hello? Are you there?" As a reply, Blaine got some snores from Thad, he sighed, "Nevermind." And hung up.

Blaine kept on reading Kurt's notes. Some of them had the date as a title; it was like a book he just had to keep reading to find out what happens next. He dialed another number.

"Jeff, Blaine here. Are you awake?"

"I-I guess. What's up?"

"Alright so I'm reading what Kurt has written here on his phone." Blaine started.

"Uh-huh."

"And he keeps talking about a secret and how he isn't being himself? Wha—I don't know he seems really confused."

"Ok…" Jeff didn't understand why they were talking, "So…what are you going to do?"

"That's the thing, I don't know! But I'm scared, I mean…why would someone hate on Kurt like this…on anyone? No one should feel like this. A-and then there's this thing about an escape? I don't know, what if they're drugs? What if Kurt is on drugs?"

"Dude, chill! You know what you should do?"

"What?" Blaine's voice was full of hope.

"Sleep." Jeff hung up.

Maybe he was right, he did feel tired. He looked at the time, it was five already? No wonder his eyelids were feeling heavy now. He was about take off his glasses and let it rest when he spotted something else.

He checked his contacts, there was still one number he hadn't dialed yet.

"_Don't. Even. Try. It."_

"David?"

"_If you don't hang up at the count of three I'm gonna go to your house, take up your suspiciously amount of gel, fill your tub with it and drown you in it with your bowties."_ Blaine laughed at first. _"One."_

"But Kurt-!"

"_Two."_

"Nice talking to you gotta go, bye!"

Well he didn't need to threaten him too. Now that he had a theory he couldn't just go back to sleep, not when he knew there was something he could do, even if he didn't know what yet. He apologized to this next friend because he would bother him again but…it was necessary, for Kurt.

"_Blaine, I'm begging you—"_

Blaine didn't let him finish, "I need your help, Jeff."

"_If I do this will you let me go back to sleep?"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just this one tiny thing."

"_Ok,"_ there was a yawn on the other line, _"What is it?"_

"I need you to come over here."


	8. Chapter 8

_****__I feel like a horrible writer. I'm so sorry for taking ages with these updates. I'm trying a new system, hopefully it will work. If all goes well, I'll be posting a new chapter every Friday. To those who are still with me, thank you, seriously you don't know how much it means to me._

* * *

Blaine was pacing around his room with Kurt's pone in his hands as he waited for Jeff to arrive. He couldn't stop looking at the contents of the phone. He knew it was a violation to Kurt's privacy but there was no way to stop it now, Blaine just had to know more about this boy.

The door opened softly revealing two very sleepy boys, Jeff and Nick. Blaine didn't even look up. The two friends looked at each other and Jeff cleared his throat, which snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and the phone, "You called?"

"Oh hey, Nick. I didn't know you were coming too."

"He was curious." Jeff explained and Nick shrugged with a smile.

"And, you know, there's that other thing…what was it? Oh yes! A certain Blaine woke us all up in the middle of the night!"

"Look, I'm sorry but—wait a minute…" Blaine squinted as his eyes as he tried to put the pieces together, "Were you guys all in the same room?"

"Well," Jeff was the one to explain again, "When we left last night it was already pretty late so, we all crashed at Trent's."

"Right, well anyway," Blaine dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand, there were more important things to attend, "I asked you to come because I need your help."

"Shoot." Jeff sat on the edge of Blaine's bed, Nick only leaned on the nightstand with his arms crossed.

"As you know, I've been checking Kurt's phone…"

"We know." Jeff and Nick said at the unison.

Blaine ignored this, "…and I'm worried." Jeff and Nick waited, Blaine continued, "I think Kurt's in depression. A bad one, I mean."

"What makes you think that?" Jeff asked.

"First, he has these…entries I don't know, they look like poems, and they're all about lies, and frustration, and his identity, and oh! Yeah, here it is, _'I don't know for how much longer I can take this.'_ Now, that doesn't sound very comforting!"

"Calm down," Jeff said patiently, "Take a deep breath…go on."

Once Blaine calmed himself down, he kept going, "Right well, he also mentions a secret, and I think I know what it is." Blaine showed his friends a picture on the phone, both boys were very confused. Blaine noticed this, "It's the Glee club!"

Jeff and Nick were still staring at Blaine in disbelief, "The Glee club is his secret?" Nick asked slowly.

"Don't you get it?" Jeff and Nick shook their heads at the same time, "Kurt's a cheerleader, he's popular. The Glee club is the lowest of the low."

"So if he's seen with the Glee club…" Jeff started.

"…his social life would be over." Nick finished.

Blaine smiled, "Exactly."

"Still, there's not much you can do, man." Nick said.

"Yes, there is." Jeff stood up, illuminated by an idea, "You know what you have to do, right?"

"It's why I called you, I've got no clue."

"Blaine, you and Kurt chatted all night, he trusts you."

"Not exactly," Blaine reminded him, "He only told me a little about himself because that was the deal, remember?"

"Precisely!" Jeff smiled after studying Blaine's expression, "You do not realize the power you've got right now, do you?" Blaine shook his head, "You've got the phone, you've got the weekend, why not find out more about Kurt? You said it yourself, he'll tell you anything in exchange for his phone. You, my friend, have the benefit of the double life."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, Blaine," Jeff's smile widened, "You are gonna love this."


	9. Chapter 9

_This is my way to try to compensate all the time I spent not writing this fic. I hope you like it!_

* * *

_"Hey, sexy ;)"_

Kurt was still working on his daily morning routine when his computer beeped, announcing Kurt had a new unread message.

_"A winky face? Seriously?"_

_"What, you don't like it?"_

_"It's a little tacky."_

_"You did not just say that."_

_"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?"_

_"May I remind you I am still in possession of your precious phone?"_

Kurt bit his lip.

_"Right…I won't take it back, though."_

_"Fair enough._

_Aren't you gonna ask how I know you're sexy?"_

_"I assume you've got no concept of what 'privacy' means?"_

_"Well, if you're going to be aggressive…"_

_"Fine. Where are you getting with this?"_

_"Remember our deal?"_

_"Yes…and I already did my part."_

_"No, you didn't."_

_"Yes, I did!"_

_"Kurt._

_You told me all about your little perfect social circle._

_And how busy you are with cheerleader practice._

_And how everyone loves you._

_But come on…_

_You're in high school._

_Do you really want me to believe there is not even a hint of drama in your world?"_

Kurt frowned, his fingers hovered over the keyboard, still trying to find the right words.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"I told you. I wanna know everything about you, Kurt Hummel."_

Kurt hesitated. Who was this person and why was he so interested in him? It took him about a minute, but finally, he replied with watery eyes.

_"I'm failing."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"My classes._

_I'm flunking about half of them._

_Coach Sylvester told me that if I didn't pass…"_

_"Then what?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Ah. Goodbye to your perfect life."_

_"That felt surprisingly good."_

_"It's always good to share your problems with someone._

_It's not good to keep it all inside, Mr. Hummel."_

_"Oh God, don't call me like that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You remind me of my horrible English professor."_

_"See? Now we're talking."_

* * *

The three boys were once again sitting in front of Blaine's computer. Blaine laughed once Kurt started complaining about Mr. Westfield. For some reason, that made it even harder to believe that he was actually talking to Kurt.

"Alright, Blaine," Jeff had Kurt's phone in his hands, "I've got the solution to all of your problems."

Blaine turned to look at his blond friend who gave him back the phone, "Really?"

"Check the contacts. I added "Wes" to the list. Now whenever Kurt calls him, you'll just have to answer from my old phone. You're welcome."

"Wait, I don't him to call me—I mean, Wes."

"Why not?"

"He'll know it's me!"

"I thought you two didn't talk?"

"Well…no, we don't, but maybe…I mean…I was hoping to…"

"Look, I get it, you love this guy…"

"I don't love him." Blaine muttered.

"…but trust me, dude, it'll be easier if you can text or call each other."

Blaine sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Jeff smiled, "No problem, man. You'll be fine, right?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Good. We'll leave you now, then." That was Nick's cue to stand up.

"What? Why?" Blaine was confused, "Where are you going?"

"Chess tournament, remember? We gotta practice."

"Go, Warblers!" Nick cheered.

Blaine watched his friends leave after they all said their goodbyes. He turned to his screen again and all his focus was on Kurt again. He hadn't mentioned the Glee club so far, but he could feel Kurt slowly opening himself.

This made Blaine feel terrible, like he was taking advantage of Kurt's vulnerability. He didn't even want to think how would Kurt feel if he found out it was all a lie, that Blaine wasn't who he said he was. When he thought about it, it was actually very creepy. Kurt was now waiting for Blaine—Wes'—reply. He didn't know what to say, all he wanted to do was to call it off, to tell him the truth once and for all, to return the damn phone and beg for forgiveness.

Then he remembered all that he found on the phone; the poems, the secret, the pain in those words.

_"You, my friend, have the benefit of the double life."_

_"Kurt?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you unhappy?"_

Blaine's heart broke at what Kurt replied.

_"Yes."_

_"How much?"_

_"Well…_

_There are times when I wonder if there's any reason to get up in the morning._

_Sometimes I even have to find a reason to smile."_

_"There's always a reason to smile, Kurt."_

_"Not always, stranger. Trust me."_

Blaine didn't like this, not one bit.

"That's it, then. You leave me no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

_Yes, Anderson. What are you talking about?_ Blaine realized he wasn't really thinking, it was as if his fingers weren't waiting for his brain to catch up.

_"Kurt Hummel._

_It is now my mission to prove you wrong."_

_"And how, may I ask?"_

"I have no idea." Blaine muttered.

_"I will show you that there's always a reason to smile."_

_"You make me laugh, mister."_

_"I'm serious!_

_I, Wesley Montgomery, will give you, Kurt Hummel, a reason to smile. _

_Every day."_

_"Oh, is that so?"_

_"You don't believe me, do you?"_

_"I just find it hard to believe anyone could pull that off."_

_"Well, I will."_

Kurt took a minute to reply back.

_"So, your name is Wesley, huh?"_

This was the part Blaine hated the most. The lies.

_"Wes."_

_"Alright, Wes. You've got my attention._

_What's the plan?"_

Blaine wished he could answer to that question, but not even himself knew what was the plan, he was still processing all those thing he had just written. In the end, he smiled and felt more satisfied with his answer.

_"You'll see."_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for following this story and reviewing, it means the world to me to know you're enjoying this fic._

* * *

The weekend passed by so quickly Kurt could hardly believe it was Monday already. And his phone was still in possession of "Mr. Stranger", well at least he did get something out of him, his name, though Kurt wished he could put a face to the person. Kurt knew that, from an outsider's point of view, worrying so much about a phone was ridiculous, but that little device could be dangerous in the wrong hands, it could tear his whole reputation in only seconds, and his reputation was all he had.

But as much as he hated this situation, it wasn't the worst of his problems. His position in the Cheerios was also in jeopardy, which could also result in the loss of his reputation. Gee, being popular was hard.

Even with all his worries, there still wasn't a reason why he couldn't look fabulous. His morning routine was as thorough as always, his uniform impeccable and his walk as graceful as a cat's. Never looking down, always going forward. From the outside, it looked as if nothing had changed, as if his world wasn't about to collapse.

As Kurt walked proudly through the hallways, a little something caught his eye and made him stop right on his tracks. He cautiously looked from left to right before approaching further to the ads billboard. Right in front of him, as if sent by whatever power was up there, was a tutoring ad. It appeared that one of the geeks needed some extra cash and was now advertising himself to offer his services, just like Craigslist.

"Blaine Anderson", Kurt read aloud.

Anderson. Anderson. That name rang a bell…wasn't that a guy from his English class? Kurt didn't get a chance to think more about it because right in that moment Santana Lopez happened to walk by.

"You're not thinking about joining the lame side, are you?"

"What?"

"The Glee club?" Santana nodded towards another of the ads, the Glee club needed more members…but Kurt already knew that.

Kurt sneered, "No, of course not. I was actually thinking of a clever name to sign up there."

That answer seemed to please Santana, she smiled, "Well hurry up, you know how Coach Sylvester gets if we're not on time for the morning meeting."

"I'll be there in a second." Kurt watched Santana walk away. She was right, there was not much time left, Kurt had to act fast. He took another quick look around before snatching down the ad, crumpling it and sticking it inside his bag.

* * *

All of the Cheerios were forming a circle, gathered to hear whatever news Coach Sylvester had. She walked in with her usual intimidating presence, her clipboard, and Becky. "Ladies," Coach Sylvester immediately began, "You are all a disgrace. I've got half of you in academic probation, and the rest of you have limbs so floppy I'm amazed you're not dragging your sad saggy skin on the floor." Everyone had their head down, all of them embarrassed. Coach threw her clipboard to the side, "I don't even need to say names, you all know what your fault is, and yes, you should be ashamed. Nationals are in three months, which means you've got four weeks to either go big, or go back to the hot dog truck and eat your feelings down."

* * *

Kurt walked slowly to his dreaded English class. To his surprise, Mr. Westfield hadn't arrived yet. In fact, he was still so early, there were only about five other students in the classroom. The meeting must have gone by faster than he thought. It didn't matter, though. Nothing mattered. He only had one month to raise his grades up to a B. He wanted to cry, but he bit his lip, he couldn't let people look at him defeated.

Kurt almost missed it, if it weren't because it was lying on his desk, he would've definitely missed it, but there it was, almost smiling at him, his phone. Kurt took it carefully as if it were made of glass and smiled down at it. His eyes started to get watery but he managed to stop the tears, he had been getting a lot of practice at that lately. Below the phone was a piece of paper, Kurt took his seat and read the note; he could not believe it:

_"Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_This is reason number one."_

Kurt had to cover his mouth with his hand and he fought harder against the tears. He re-read the note several times, a warm feeling creeping through his chest, this had been the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. In that moment Kurt thought that maybe that week wouldn't be so rough after all.

* * *

Blaine had gotten up very early that morning; he didn't even wait for his mother to drive him up to school. He had arrived when school was practically a ghost town, not even the bullies were there yet so, no one would push him against a locker that morning, Blaine was free to hang up his ad. He took a step back to look at it, he sighed and nodded. It would work, it had to work. This was the only way Kurt would talk to him. Him as Blaine, not Wes. Being another person had been fun and he still had another surprise ready, but he really wanted to help Kurt in every way possible.

The classroom was empty when Blaine arrived, it was the perfect opportunity for him to set both the note and the phone on Kurt's desk. He kept moving them until they were perfectly arranged. Blaine had never been much of an obsessive compulsive person, but this just had to look perfect.

Blaine watched silently from his desk, Kurt hadn't even noticed Blaine's presence, which was expected, it was alright, if his plan worked, then Kurt would be talking to him in no time. Blaine smiled when Kurt found his phone, his smile widened as Kurt sat down looking amazed, and the moment when Kurt removed his hand to reveal the most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen. And it was in that moment that Blaine knew that, in the end, it would all be worth it.


End file.
